


(Un)Suprise!

by BlazingOrder



Series: Baby Blue [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, Shuichi and Tsumugi are 24, Tsumugi is a little dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingOrder/pseuds/BlazingOrder
Summary: Shuichi comes home to find his apartment a mess, turns out his girlfriend has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi
Series: Baby Blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027387
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	(Un)Suprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out earlier but somehow this ended up being longer than I intended (or wanted for that matter)
> 
> With that said I hope you enjoy the one-shot

"I'm home!" Came the voice of Shuichi Saihara as he was entering his and Tsumugi's apartment.

Shuichi didn't get a response when he entered, but was instead greeted with a messy kitchen.

"What th-, how did this?" Came the fumbled words from Shuichi's mouth as he put his detective brain to use to try and figure out what happened.

There where cupcakes scattered on the floor with blue icing smeared everywhere, it appeared atleast one cupcake hit the sealing based on the single blue mark, a few of them also seem to have been eaten seeing as there are three wrappers on the table.

There was more than cupcakes though, the next thing our navy haired detective found was scaddered clothes on the floor, not just any clothes though. They were some of Tsumugi's costumes she used for cosplaying, for the most part they were in a messy pile with maybe one or two exceptions.

The final thing he noticed was a paper trail all torn and leading from the kitchen's entrance to the living room.

Leave no stone unturned as they say, so Shuichi decided to follow while the trails hot.

And following the multi colored paper led the detective into the living room to find........

His girlfriend sleeping on the couch

Atleast he knew Tsumugi wasn't in any danger (not that there was any reason to assume so, but Shuichi just worries and can be a bit over protective at times)

Looking over to his sleeping girlfriend he contemplates if he should wake her up to ask her what happened or let her rest.

"I do need info but-" cutting himself off, Shuichi noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

On the ottoman appeared to be a white thermometer causing Shuichi to raise an eyebrow.

_"Is she sick?"_ He thought to himself

Shaking off his worries he went to pick it up, however upon closer inspection it didn't appear to be a thermometer at all it was a stick with two pink lines, immediately Shuichi knew what this was.

"Is Tsumugi-"

**"Yaaaaawnn"**

Before he could finish he was cut off this time by Tsumugi who appeared to be waking up.

"Sweetchi?" Tsumugi softly said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "you're back home already?".

"This is the time I usually get home though" Shuichi responding to his sleepy girlfriend's question.

Tsumugi raised her eyebrow in confusion "Is it 4:30 alre-"

Cutting herself off however, Tsumugi's eyes widened as she just realized what her boyfriend was holding.

She tried lunging at him to get the item out of his hand, however Shuichi managed to dodge just in time resulting in Tsumugi missing-

_*Crash*_

And hitting the floor....

"Oww" She groaned

"Mugi!, are you alright!" Shuichi said worriedly as he helped his girlfriend up.

"I'm fine.....except for the headache" she responded back while holding her head in pain.

Setting her on the couch Shuichi went to the kitchen to get her some ice water, when he came back he held the water towards her.

"Here"

"Thanks" She groaned while accepting it then taking a sip.

Shuichi then held out the item in his other hand and asked "Tsumugi...are you"

Tsumugi held up a hand indicating to Shuichi that she already what he was gonna ask.

"Yes Shuichi....I'm pregnant" Tsumugi confirmed in a solemn tone.

Shuichi's heart skipped a beat he was gonna be a father!, it honestly filled him with both happiness and nervousness.

Would he be a good father?

Would the baby even love him?

Would Tsumugi be able to handle childbirth?

Speaking of which, he looked over to his girlfriend with the same solemn look on her face, was she not happy about the baby?

"Hey Mugi what's wrong?" Shuichi said asking in concern.

Tsumugi looked back at him "Nothing.....it's just....."

She took a moment to pause

"I wanted to tell you in a special way..."

"Special way?"

"Yeah, you may have seen the cupcakes all over the kitchen and the clothes, and the paper tail" Tsumugi says sheepishly

"Yeah I actually wanted to ask you about that, what exactly happened?" Shuichi questioned

"It's a long story, well actually it's not _that long_ but... you know what I mean!, anyways around the time you left....."

* * *

Earlier that morning Tsumugi had waited for Shuichi to leave the apartment so that she could take a pregnancy test in secret.

She had been throwing up the past few days and at first she thought it might've been a stomach bug, however Tsumugi had also noticed that her sense of smell had gotten stronger and that she was craving things at weird times.

(Carrots for breakfast, doughnuts at lunch, ect ect)

All this lead Tsumugi to one conclusion, so she went out and bought a test the night before and hid it in her pillow case so Shuichi wouldn't find it.

Shuichi usually left around 9:00am to go to his detective agency.

Tsumugi decided to wait atleast a few minutes to make sure the coast was clear and then headed upstairs.

_*tap tap*_

She tapped her foot on the floor waiting for the results to show.

The anticipation was killing her like when she has to wait a few weeks to see the conclusion to the final battle in a shonen anime.

**_*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep*_ **

It took no more than a second for Tsumugi to grab the test and see the results.

_Two Lines_

According to the box that meant that she was indeed pregnant.

And so Tsumugi responded accordingly

"..........."

* * *

_***Slam*** _

"OhmyKami-sanIcan'tbeleivethisIamsohappyrightnowyoudon'tevenknowit,Ican'tbeleivethisisactuallyhappeningtomeI'mgonnabeamom!"

Tsumugi said bursting out the door of the bathroom in excitement.

"MeandShuichiarehavingababyI'msohappyrightnow,ourbabyisgonnabesocuteIbetheorsheisgonnahavebeautifulbluehairandtheprettiesteyes"

If it wasn't apparent enough Tsumugi was happy that she was pregnant, she had always dreamed of being a mother with her dream guy.

(Note: her dream guy is Goro Akechi from Persona 5, but since he doesn't exist in this world she settled for Shuichi)

"Oohooh!maybeifit'sagirlwecouldnameherNaotoandshecouldtakemylastnamethenwecouldraiseherasadetectiveandshewouldbethecoolestgirlontheblock"

(Second Note: Tsumugi's favorite persona game is Persona 4 Golden, her favorite character's are Yu, Naoto, Kanji, and Yukiko. She also ships Yu x Naoto)

"Wecouldpicknamesanddecidewhatcolortheirroomshouldbeand-"

_*trip*_

In her excitement Tsumugi ran into the couch and fell on it.

"Well that could've gone better" she said turn herself around to lay on her back.

Holding up the pregnancy test Tsumugi smiled "I'm gonna be a mom..."

She then used her other hand to grab a picture of her and Shuichi on the lamp drawer behind her head.

"And you, are going to be a Dad" she said holding up the picture.

She reveled in her happiness for a few more minutes before it dawned on her.

"How am I gonna tell him" Tsumugi wondered, pondering if she should just straight up tell him when he gets home or maybe she should just call him-

"No!" Tsumugi interrupting her train of thought, "If I'm gonna tell Sweetchi I'm having his baby!, then I'm gonna make it special!".

Tsumugi was never one for "making surprises special" usually being more straightforward and to the point.

However for her not-yet hubby she was willing to go to all the lengths for him.

Grabbing a notepad and a pen she began writing down ideas

"I'll make this the best suprise he's ever received in his _life"_ She said with incredible determination.

Little did she know however, that her attempts would be in vain....

* * *

**(Baking Cupcakes)**

Tsumugi's first idea was to make a batch of cupcakes, put frosting on them, and then with the icing spell:

I'm Pregnant

"And _done!"_ Tsumugi said wiping her forehead, she had successfully baked a dozen cupcakes and had enough frosting and icing to spell out what she wanted to.

And with all one cupcake to spare 

"Oh Sweetchi is gonna love it!, once I show him the cupcakes and he sees the blue fro-"

She stopped herself, blue frosting...

She had used blue frosting for the cupcakes

And usually when you use blue for pregnancy it means you're having a boy.......

But it's not like Shuichi will think she accidentally revealed the gender of their unborn child, I mean that would just be ridiculous and theres absolutely nothing to-

"I CAN'T SHOW THESE TO SWEETCHI"

_FLIP_

**_*BANG*_ **

_*SPLAT*_

worry about.....

_"Sigh"_ she said in exhaustion all that hard work for nothing.

And now there was a mess in the kitchen, her shirt was a mess from baking, and now she had to go back to the drawing board.

But before that she took the leftover cupcake she didn't use, unwrapped it and dipped it in the frosting that was still left.

* * *

**(Cosplay)**

After changing out of her messy button down in exchange for a blue hoodie Tsumugi decided to try something else.

If cupcakes where out of the question then she decided to do the next best thing, the main thing she was good at:

Cosplay!

"Maybe Nagisa?, no that's would be to depressing"

"Maybe....Kagome!....no to classic"

However picking out an outfit to actually get her point out across was easier said than done (and how she thinks it's gonna work is also another thing)

By now there was a pile of clothes on the ground and Tsumugi was almost at her wits end until....

"Wait I know!" Tsumugi said walking back to her "cosplay closet" and got out five different sets of clothes.

"I'll be one of the Nakano sisters and Shuichi can be Futaro!"

(Side Note: Tsumugi makes cosplay clothes for Shuichi so he can participate in the fun, also her favorite of the Nakano sisters is Nino)

"Now which one should I be" She said in thought

Ichika was out because Tsumugi didn't want to be flirtatious when revealing the news to Shuichi.

"He also might get the wrong idea...." she said cheeks blushing in all

Into the pile it goes

Four of Five left to choose from

Miku was the next one out, Tsumugi wanted to get her point across in less than three minutes.

"I like shy charcters but today isn't the day for it"

Another one for the pile

All that was left was Nino, Yotsuba, and Ichika, which one to choose...

"Hmm I could go for my favorite (Nino), I could go for canon (Yotsuba), or....."

Tsumugi picks up the Itsuki outfit "I could go for something neutral"

Itsuki it was, Tsumugi throws the remaining two Nakano outfits into the pile and heads to change in the bathroom...

**(12 Minutes Later)**

Exiting the bathroom and to her full body mirror, Tsumugi had a satisfying smile on her face that said she was proud of her Itsuki cosplay.

"I am the spitting image of the cute red meatbun!" She said to herself proudly.

Everything was going according to plan now all she had to do was lay out the Futaro cosplay for Shuichi, write a note giving him specific instructions, and then the rest can fall in place.

"Nothing can go wrong!"

Yep absolutely nothing.....

Nothing at all....

It's not as if Shuichi will think she's having Quintuplets because of the specific cosplay...

That's absolutely insane..

It wouldn't happen at-

"AWAY WITH YOU NAKANO COSPLAY FOR YOU SHALL _NOT_ RUIN MY SUPRISE!".

All...

In a fit of anxiety Tsumugi had picked up all her costumes and threw them down the stairs so hard they _somehow_ landed in a perfect pile.

"Why is this so hard!" She said in frustration

Once again it was back to the drawing board.....

But first first lunch!, she may not be having quintuplets but she certainly had the appetite like she was.

* * *

**(Writing A Poem)**

After switching back to her hoodie and eating some lunch Tsumugi had decided to try something else.

If food or clothes weren't going to work then she might as well try something from the heart, and by straight from the heart she meant....

Writing a Poem!

"You make my cheeks red, your hair is blue...no no that won't work" 

Doing that however was easier said than done, whenever Tsumugi wrote she would write fanfiction of her favorite characters (and sometimes some self-inserts about her and Shuichi but she keeps those _hidden..._ ).

"Your eyes are beautiful, and I admire...that doesn't even rhyme!".

So suffice to say this was gonna be Tsumugi's greatest challenge yet.

(Actually her greatest challenge is probably gonna be raising a kid while also trying to maintain her cosplay career but that was _future Tsumugi's_ problem)

_*RIP*_

Tsumugi has ripped out about 13 pieces of paper at this point and had thrown all of them into a pile, she was getting to her limit (both in paper and in patience)

"Okay I think this should do it" she said putting down her pencil and picking up her poem to review it.

"I love you

"you are amazing"

"I love you"

"whenever I stare into your eyes"

"I see a perfect being"

"I love you"

"You are my prince"

"And I would love to be your princess"

"............Also I'm pregnant........."

......................................

Well it wasn't the best poem but it was pretty decent surely Shuichi woul-

_***RIIIIIIIIIIIIP*** _

_***RIIIIIIIIIIIP*** _

_***RIIIIIIIIIP*** _

"OH FORGET IT!!"

n't mind.....

In her frustration Tsumugi ripped up all the poems she wrote and threw the small paper pieces everywhere.

Some where on the livingroom floor and some ended up in the kitchen

" _Siggggghhhhh"_ she sighed frustrated, nothing was going the right way she wanted it to.

Plopping herself on the couch Tsumugi felt drained and decided to just screw it and fall asleep.

She was tired....

_Very Tired....._

* * *

"And that's basically what happened" Tsumugi finished her story of what she was trying to do.

"You were really working hard weren't you" Shuichi said smiling at his girlfriend's antics

"I did...but I couldn't make it special and worse I couldn't surprise you either" she said with disappointment and distraught in her voice.

"But I was surprised" Shuichi says trying to cheer her up "I'm a detective but I couldn't even recognize the signs".

"Yeah but even so I _wanted_ to surprise you, because well I love you and I think you're worth more than just a simple "surprise I'm pregnant!" Saying the last part with some fake enthusiasm.

"Mugi as much as I'm sure you could've made it special, the truth is it's _already_ special because"

Shuichi pauses putting his hand on his girlfriend's belly

"You're gonna make me a dad and that's already special enough" he says warmly

"...." Tsumugi didn't say anything for a few seconds

"Sweetchi..."

"Yeah?"

"...that's the cheesiest line you've ever said to me" she says with a straight face.

Shuichi was taken aback "w-what!"

Tsumugi giggled at his reaction "hehe, I never said it was a bad thing though!"

Shuichi was still baffled by what she said but then he started to laugh with her.

"Hahaha"

"Hehehe"

After another minute of laughter they both calmed down.

"You feeling better?" Shuichi asked her

"Yeah a little, hey Sweetchi.....thank you" 

"Thanks for what?"

"Oh you know everything" she responded back

"What's everything?" He said curiously

"Everything is everything, you being a loving boyfriend, being a good helper, making me a mom, and..."

Tsumugi wraps her arms around Shuichi and hugs him then says

"Thank you for being you" she says with what could only be described as pure happiness.

Smiling Shuichi hugged his girlfriend back and responded back with

"And thank you for never changing Mugi..."

Both held eachother in a tight embrace neither wanting the other let go.

This went on for several minutes until Tsumugi spoke up

"Hey Sweetchi can I ask you something"

Letting go of her Shuichi responded back "what is it?"

"Well" she started poking her fingers together "I was wondering, if our baby is a girl then...well I have a particular name in mind..."

"Tsumugi..." Shuichi started "...we are not naming the baby Naoto Shirogane".

"OH COME ON!" Tsumugi yelled back not wanting to give this up.

"Tsumugi no!"

"You're a detective, I have blue hair and the last name Shirogane, IT'S LITERALLY PERFECT!"

They would have this arguement for several more minutes until both of them got exhausted and this time fell asleep on the couch together.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite this being longer than I planned, I had a lot of fun writing it so who knows if you guys like this fic enough I might do a sequel story.


End file.
